A copolyester hot-melt adhesive has the characteristics of favorable melt fluidity, high curing speed, high bonding strength and the like, and is one of the most widely used hot-melt adhesives.
At present, when a copolyester hot-melt adhesive product is prepared, it is mainly obtained by performing a transesterification reaction and an esterification reaction on a dibasic acid ester, a dibasic acid and a dibasic alcohol, and then performing a reduced pressure polycondensation reaction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,443B discloses a preparation method of a low-melting-point copolyester hot-melt adhesive, and CN1340585A discloses a manufacturing method of a high-melting-point polyester hot-melt adhesive. CN101126006A provides a high-performance copolyester hot-melt adhesive prepared by modifying copolyester by using a metal salt of sorbic acid and an ethylene/acrylic acid copolymer.
From the perspective of the prior art, non-linear molecular structure materials, such as isophthalic acid, are added in the preparation process of the copolyester hot-melt adhesive, thereby breaking the linear structure of the copolyester molecule and lowering the crystallinity and melting point of the copolyester, so as to meet the needs of various industries such as clothing. However, due to different ways for washing clothing, more and more tests show that the dry cleaning-resistance of the current conventional copolyester hot-melt adhesive products still needs to be improved.